


No Rest For The Wicked

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [109]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cravings, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean kicks Roman and Seth out of bed for his craving.





	No Rest For The Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: poly!shield - dean kicking roman and seth out of bed in the middle of the night and demanding some random food he's suddenly craving.

Dean grunts quietly, staring up at the ceiling. Seth and Roman are laying on either side of him, arms crisscrossing each other as they wrap around his waist. He’s hungry again. He wants donuts. Chocolate frosted ones. He glances over at the clock. It’s 4:45am. Perfect. The donut shop around the corner opens in fifteen minutes. 

He kicks Seth’s shin and elbows Roman in the side. They groan in pain, startling awake. 

“What? What’s going on?” Seth sits up, rubbing his eyes. 

“Dean? You okay?” Roman asks, muffling a yawn in his hand.

“No, I’m not okay. I want donuts. Chocolate ones. With chocolate frosting. Fetch them for me.” Dean commands, propping himself up on his pillows.

“Dean, it’s not even daylight out. Can’t this wait until a decent hour?” Roman grumbles, laying back down.

Dean smacks his chest. “No! Get up!”

Seth just heaves a sigh. “It’s better if you don’t fight him." 

"Seth’s already up. He can go.” Roman yawns again.

“Up!” Dean smacks Roman again.

“I love you, baby boy, but if you hit me again, you’re not going to like what happens.” Roman catches Dean’s hand, squeezing lightly.

“You ain’t going to do shit. Pregnant, remember? So get up and get my freakin’ donuts.” Dean snaps, pulling his hand away.

Roman groans and pushes himself up. Seth is already up and pulling on a shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. Roman follows suit, tugging on his shorts. 

“Chocolate donuts with chocolate frosting. Anything else?” Seth asks, slipping his glasses on.

“Sausage and cheese kolaches.” Dean requests, settling back on his pillows and smiling at them.

“Okay. That it?” Seth asks, picking up his wallet and phone. 

“Chocolate milk.” Dean says after a moment. 

“Okay.” Seth nods as Roman leans against him for a moment, yawning.

“We’ll be back.” Roman says, flicking his hand at Dean.

“I’ll be here.” Dean says with a smirk.

Forty minutes later, Dean’s curled up in bed, happily munching on his donuts while Roman snores next to him, kolache crumbs on his chest. Seth is working his way through a bear claw and stealing Dean’s milk. 

Dean leans over and kisses Seth, smearing chocolate frosting over his mouth. “Thanks, babe.”

“You’re welcome. Though try to have your cravings at more reasonable hours, please. You might actually kill Roman.” Seth snickers. 

Dean pokes Roman awake enough to get a kiss from him too before he goes right back to sleep. Seth cleans up the empty bags and milk cartons, tossing them in the trash before snuggling up to Dean.

“Can you sleep now?” Seth whispers, arm settling around Dean’s waist.

“Hmmm, yeah.” Dean yawns. 

Seth strokes his hand over Dean’s belly, drifting off contently.


End file.
